Better
by CrazyPeopleAreMyPeople
Summary: Pain. That is all they feel. He lost her. He hurt her with someone else. Now that someone is out to take revenge for their loss. Set after Right Next Door. really bad summary! I can't really sum it up that well


**Better**

_**Danny's POV:**_

**Danny had royally screwed up. He had destroyed his relationship with the one women that he could ever love. Lindsay. His Montana. He had slept with another women; the women that was the mother of the boy he was meant to protect. He only had him for a couple of hours; and he still couldn't protect him from danger. This hurt him, but the thing that hurt him the most was Lindsay. She tried. She put her demons behind her and tried to be there for him; and what did he do, he went and slept with another woman. She had tried and now it was his turn. Even if she turned him away, he would try again and again; and again if he had to, just till she listened. He would make this better. No matter what.**

_**Lindsay POV:**_

**The case had been eating away at her. 3 teenage girls had been shot for money. That simple. A junkie had come up to them a threatened them with a gun; just for a couple of dollars. She was stressed, and it didn't help that Danny wanted to be friends again, after everything that had happened. Too much was going on in her life; she needed a break. She wanted, no needed things to get better.**

_**Case:**_

**Lindsay walked back to her truck from the latest crime scene. Mac had told it would be hard, but she never expected this pain.**

**The latest crime scene had involved 3 girls, shot dead, purses open and cash missing. A simple robbery to anyone else, but not Lindsay; it hit too close to home. It hurt. So Much. **

**3 days later, Lindsay was sitting at her desks, re-running the DNA and fingerprints they got off the girls purses. They had got nothing out of them before but this time Lindsay was feeling kind of lucky. Just as she had started the search for the fingerprints, Mac walked into her office. He looked upset.**

**Lindsay swivelled in her chair to face Mac.**

'**What's up Mac?'**

'**I'm sorry Lindsay. I know that you have been putting a lot of effect into this case, and I agree that we should keep goin; that it is only a matter of time till the guy slips up; but the higher ups want us to stop.'**

'**WHAT?! No! They can't do that!'**

'**I'm so sorry Lindsay, but…' **Just ask Mac was about to explain why they wanted the Lab to stop with this case, Lindsay's Computer beeped. It had came up with a match. Both Lindsay and Mac looked at it with surprise. Then Mac said,

'**You got your lead. Run with it. Go get Flack to bring him into the station.'**

Lindsay quickly smiled at him then ran off to see Flack

She smiled all the way down to the station and just as she got to the station she bumped into Danny.

'**Hey Montana. What's going on?' **He was trying. But this was too much for Lindsay. Only a few days ago she told him she knew that he slept with someone else, now he was trying to act like nothing had happened. Well tough, she was going to ignore his attempts and act only professional with him.

'**Nothing Danny. Just got a lead on a case. Sorry but I have to go find Flack'**

As she said this she walked off and found Flack.

'**Hey Flack, your coming with me. I got a lead with the 3 teenage girl's case.'**

'**Alright Monroe. Lead the way.'**

And that she did, Flack and Lindsay later brought in the perp and got a confession out of him. He was going away for a very long time. Just as Lindsay and Flack walked out of the interrogation room, Mac came into the station. He looked at them expectantly.

'**We got a confession.' **Lindsay said with a smile. Flack excused himself and went back to his desk.

'**Good. After what he did to those girls, he deserved to get caught. Well done Lindsay for continuing with the leads, even after they went cold. You used good initiative. Take the rest of the day off.'**

'**What? Mac I can't! I have a lot of paperwork to do.'**

'**It will still be here tomorrow. Now this is a order from you boss! Go!'**

Lindsay smiled and thanked Mac. She then went up to the locker room and got her stuff. She then went towards her office to log off, when she saw Rikki walk out, looking very upset. Not that she should care. Rikki was the reason that her and Danny weren't together anymore. She held back for a while till Rikki was out of sight, then saw Danny walk out. Lindsay walked straight over to her computer, logged off and walked out of the lab to go home.

Meanwhile, earlier that day, after Danny basically got rejected from Lindsay, he got in the lift to go up the morgue then to the crime lab. Once finished with Sid, he headed to the lab. He had to drop some files off in his office; but just as he got in eye line view, he saw a silhouette; his spirits lifted as he thought it was Lindsay, and that he could finally talk to her without her running away. He walked purposefully into his shared office with Lindsay, but just as he got inside, he saw Rikki. She was looking out of the window, over looking Manhattan.

'**What are you doing here?!' **Danny nearly shouted, but remanded calm.

'**I came to see you! See if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Just the two of us.'**

'**What?!……Rikki… No!!! Why would I?'**

'**Because I thought you liked me! And we could have a repeat of the other night.' **Rikki slowly sauntered over to Danny, then slightly touched his arm. He shrugged away from her touch quickly.

'**No Rikki. The other night was a mistake. I don't like you in that way.'**

'**Why?' **Rikki asked, slightly crying, **'What we had was special!'**

'**No Rikki! It was a mistake!'**

'**No it wasn't!!….' **Danny could see the train of thought that was going around in Rikki's head, **'…….It's because of her isn't it?'**

'**Who?'**

'**Your partner,….Ummm…..Lindsay…..you work with her and your afraid that she will hear you saying that you like me and will make her upset! Don't worry Danny! It's just you and me! No-one else!' **Rikki slowly walked towards Danny again.

'**NO!!! Rikki you just don't get it!!! I don't love you!!! I love Montana!'**

'**Montana?! Whose 'Montana'?'**

'**I mean Lindsay! Montana is Lindsay! I lover her! Not you!!! I'm sorry Rikki!!!'**

She ignored him and ran out of his office. 

She loved him. Didn't he see that. She loved him and he through it back in her face. He had taken her son, her child that she loved with all her heart. He had now taken her heart and cut it up into little pieces. Like it was funny. Well now she would take what he loved away from him. Just too see how he feels like.

Lindsay walked home. She didn't feel like getting the subway or a cab. She felt like walking. She had finally solved the case that had been bugging her, making her nightmares reappear. As she walked she didn't see a shadow following her.

On her way home, Lindsay stopped off at her local corner shop and bought her groceries. Then she walked up to her apartment. The shadow always following. When she reached her apartment, she got out her keys and attempted to open her door, but she dropped them. She had just bent down to pick them up when she felt a cold, circular steel object at her temple. She knew straight away that she had a gun to her head. 

'**Stand up!' **She recognised that voice, but from where?

'**Now take you gun out of it's holster and drop it. Then kick it away!'**

Lindsay did as she was told. She then said very loudly; hoping that her nosy neighbour would hear and look out her keyhole.

'**What do you want?'**

Lindsay heard the swoosh of the keyhole open and shut. She just prayed that when her neighbour called the police, that they would get here in time. She quickly focused back onto what the person with the gun was saying.

'**I want my son and our love back.'**

Back at the Lab, Danny was finishing some DNA reports off. He had just walked into Mac's office to give them to him, when Flack came racing in.

'**Grab your vest's!! We gotta go!'**

'**Why?' **Mac asked calmly.

'**We just got a call from Lindsay building. A women is holding Lindsay hostage outside her apartment.'**

Danny heard this and quickly raced out of the building and into his department issued truck. He didn't care about vests or if Mac would fire him from going to the scene without back up. All he cared about was his Montana and that she was in danger.

Danny quickly got to Lindsay's apartment building and raced up the stair's. When he reached her floor, he drew his gun from his holster and walked through the stair door onto the floor. When he saw Lindsay and the Lady holding her a gun point, he slightly lowered his weapon. His eyes met Lindsay's and held. Then he spoke, not taking them off Lindsay.

'**Rikki? What you doin'?'**

'**Taking….' **Danny turned his line of sight to look at Rikki.

'**What? Your taking what?'**

'**YOUR LIFE!!!!! You took my son away from me!!! You took my love away form me when you said that you didn't love me, but you loved her. Now I'm taking that away!!!'**

'**WHAT?! No! Rikki!! Don't!! Please!!! Shot me instead!!!'**

'**NO!!!'**

Rikki pressed her gun harder into Lindsay's head. Then stopped and slightly lowered her gun. Then she saw Mac, Flack and SWAT come out of the stairwell door. Rikki refocused her gun, but this time on Lindsay's stomach.

'**Don't do it Rikki!!!' **Danny ordered.

Time seemed to stand still a minute later. Two shots were heard. One hit Rikki and she fell on the floor; it was shot by a member from SWAT. The other was shot by Rikki. Lindsay fell back against her door. Blood seeping from the wound that Rikki had just created. Her world was slowly became dark. She could hear Danny saying to hold on. She tried but she was just so tired. She quickly whispered,

'**I love you Danny.' **Danny smiled and cried at the same time.

'**I love you too, Montana.'**

She had just managed to stay awake long enough to hear him say that then her world went dark.

Weeks later, Danny was still at her bedside. Holding onto her hand as though if he let go, she would die. It had been three long weeks, and the doctors weren't too sure if Lindsay would make it. It had been touch and go for the first couple of days but then the doctors said she was getting better. That she should bee awake soon.

Danny was tired. He wanted to be awake when Lindsay woke up so stayed awake, but he was slowly losing the battle with his eye lids. They had just shut when he felt a squeeze on his hand. His eyes flew open, only to see closed ones of Lindsay. He sunk back into the uncomfortable hospital chair, He was again just about to fall asleep, when he felt it again. He looked at Lindsay and saw her eyes were moving wildly. Then they slowly opened.

'**Hey.'**

'**Hey.' **She replied with a croaky voice.

'**What happened?'**

'**You don't' remember?' **Lindsay shook her head.

'**Only bits and pieces. I remember Rikki with a gun at my head, you walking out of the stairwell door, Rikki and you arguing then pain. And then I wake up here.'**

'**Oh! So you don't remember what you said, just before you passed out?' **Danny slowly removed his hand, but Lindsay held onto it tight.

'**You mean me saying 'I love you'?'**

'**Yeah! That!' **Danny said with a smile.

'**It's true Danny! I love you!' **Danny kissed her softly.

'**Good thing Montana! Cause I love you too.' **He kissed her again but more passionately. He slightly pulled away, only to see the pain etched on her beautiful face.

'**What's wrong?'**

'**I moved and my side hurt! That's all!'**

'**Well don't worry Montana. I will get the nurse and make everything all better!'**

Danny meant this. He would make things better. Not just her pain but her life. Lindsay Monroe's life was better now that Danny was in it. The same was for Danny.

They both realised then that love makes everything better.


End file.
